Lugh
Lugh (ルゥ Ruu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the son of Nino and twin brother of Raigh. He considers Chad to be family as well. He hails from an orphanage of Araphen, where he grew up with Raigh and Chad. After witnessing Bern reduce his home to ashes, Lugh decides to join Roy's party to punish those who took part in its destruction. He makes a brief cameo in Chapters 3, 17, and 18 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Personality Lugh's personality is the polar opposite of Raigh's, which can easily be seen in the difference in their eyes. Lugh's eyes are soft and caring, while Raigh's are hard and cynical. He tends to be positive, polite, kind, and conscious of others. On the other hand, he can be bitter, as shown in his support conversations with Melady. In Game The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |50% |50% |35% |15% |30% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Raigh *Chad *Hugh *Elen *Melady Overall Lugh is a good Mage joining fairly early into the game. While he starts off slow, he's easier to train than some other early joiners due to hitting resistance. Unlike Lilina, he has higher base speed and better speed growth. Should the player want, he can promote with the Chapter 8 guiding ring which gives him great promotion bonuses and staves which improve his viability immensely. Overall, there isn't much to Lugh outside joining early and being able to contribute with slightly stronger chip damage. Awakening SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped Xenologues Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Lugh - Child of Anima' (理の申し子, Kotowari no Mōshigo lit. God-sent Child of Reason) Lugh built a small magic school where the orphanage used to be. He took in orphans and other deprived children and taught them magic as a way to live. Many powerful magicians who left their name in history can have their roots traced back to that school. Etymology Lugh's name is most probably taken from that of the Irish deity of the same name. This deity is represented as a mythological hero, who was, incidentally, the son of Cian and Ethniu. He apparently led the Tuatha Dé Danann to victory in the second battle of Magh Tuireadh and is revered as the High King of Ireland of the distant past. His Welsh counterpart is Lleu Llaw Gyffes. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lugh won 7th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on his kind, friendly, strong, and endearing personality and his relationships with his twin brother Raigh and his best friend Chad. Gallery B05-026N.png|Lugh as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-025R.png|Lugh as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lughingame.png|Lugh's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Mage.JPG|Lugh as a Mage in The Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Sage.JPG|Lugh as a Sage in The Binding Blade. File:Lugh as a Sage with a Staff.JPG|Lugh as a Sage with a Staff in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters